


Just Bros Being Bros

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Spitroasting, swinging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: a possible collection of stories of bros being broslatest chapter: Corrin/Niles. (Leo mentioned)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dont kinkshame

"Hey, Sumia had been going ga ga all over you, ya know? She's pretty cute too."

"Ugh, Vaike. Do we have to talk about this? At least now?"

"Hey, just saying. Ya know what they say about girls that know how to ride pegasuses?"

"What?"

"That they're a freak in bed, Robin."

"I didn't know that!"

"Yeah. Don't mind asking her out and give her the one-two."

Vaike thrust his hips forward for emphasize, making Robin choke loudly.

"Oops. Sorry, bud."

"It's fine."

Chrom glared at his proclaimed rival in front of him. His muscular body shining with sweat, Vaike smiled widely as he bucked his hips against Robin's waiting mouth. Slipping his hard cock back into the wet cavern, Vaike continued.

"You're the king now, Chrom. Ya gonna find a wife soon."

Robin popped the cock out of his cock, stroking it slowly as he tipped his head back.

"Vaike might be crude, but he is right..."

With a wiggle on his hips, Robin forcefully backed his ass against Chrom's crotch, stuffing his asshole more with Chrom's royal cock.

It would be a shocking sight for anyone. To see the tactician be sandwiched between a soldier and the prince, but it was a common event. It happened once in a drunken night and well...

None of them were going to call it off though.

Especially Chrom.

The sudden sensation of having his sensitive organ all squeezed up against Robin's backside made his body trembled. Chrom instinctively tilted his head back to let out a groan from the back of his throat while Robin rocked his body against the exalt's pelvis.

Vaike let out a soft chuckle at Chrom's reaction, pulling his wet cock out of Robin's mouth. Palming the tactician's hair gently, he pressed his tip against Robin's moist lips.

Robin looked up at Vaike, his eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and contentment. With Vaike's throbbing cock so close to his face, and Chrom bucking his hips against his sensitive spots, Robin stared up, face a bright shade of red, fingers holding the covers of the mattress tightly.

Vaike nudged his thumb against Robin's lower lip, rubbing the soft pink skin. With a nod, he pressed the tip of his cock against Robin's lips, smearing pre-cum crudely.

Robin adjusted his head and he swallowed the tip between his moist lips. As he swirled his tongue, favoring the delectable taste of Vaike's pre-cum. Chrom continued to pummel his backside, letting out a growl that was quite unfitting for the king of Ylisse.

Soon enough, Vaike regained control, taking a firm grip onto Robin's white locks. With his thick asscheeks clenching at every thrust, he grinned dazily as he relished on the pressures of Robin's tongue, watching the tactician's cheeks hollowed as he swallowed and gulp down his meat.

With his mouth and ass stuffed with cock, Robin took a deep breath through his nose to strengthen his core. Chrom's hands were kneading and caressing his ass aggressively while Vaike made use of his mouth selfishly. Robin wondered if how long he could truly last.

They stayed like that for a while, the two men rocking their crotches against Robin's orifices. With every thrust Chrom gave, Vaike would pull back and vice versa. At some points, their pattern would be desync and they would push in at the same time, making Robin's nerves scream in pleasure.

Vaike tugged at his hair, making Robin winched slightly. By now, he knew what Vaike was trying to say by doing that, and he dragged his mouth off Vaike's cock, a strand of saliva hang down when they disconnected. With a lick of his lips, Robin dropped his head low, settling near Vaike's heavy balls.

With a flick of his tongue, he suckled gently on the sweaty organ, the salty taste tingling his tastebuds. Vaike bit his lip as he watched Robin worshiped his testicles. He lifted his body up so Robin could reach further.

Robin's wet muscle dragged down from Vaike's balls to his taint, and he slobbered against the rarely explored area. Vaike let out a breathy grunt, and he grind his body against Robin's mouth. When satisfied, he gave a scratch onto Robin's scalp, he watched as Robin broke apart and sunk his lips back down onto his cock.

Chrom tiredly gazed down, watching intently as Robin's puckered hole accepted his erection. His breathing hiked whenever he could feel Robin's smooth bottom pressed against his hip, his trim pubic hair scratching against the tight rim, giving even more pleasurable sensations for the tactician.

His hands roamed. Crawling up Robin's unblemished back, to his ticklish sides, to the back of his soft thighs. Chrom tried to imprint and sear the feeling of Robin's bare skin onto his body and mind. His thumbs pressed against the base of Robin's asscheeks, before he decided to give one of them a pinch.

The little gasp that Robin made spurred Chrom more.

Robin made an incredibly lewd whine when Chrom made a particularly hard thrust. His body was slacked from a mixture of exhaustion and pleasure. His throat was loosen from penetration, allowing Vaike to pummeled harder, his messy blond pubic hair nudging hard against the tip of his nose.

Taking a deep inhale of breath through his nose, Robin tighten his throat muscles, squeezing and milking Vaike for all his worth.

Not expecting the surprise attack, Vaike whined, his balls rising up as he abruptly spilled inside Robin's throat. The tactician shivered with pleasured whines as Vaike's cum shot down, making his throat a sticky warm mess, until Vaike finally pulled back, a lewd pop filling the room.

Vaike fell down on his ass. His thighs were still shaking from the pleasurable experience. With dazed eyes, he watched Robin get rapidly fucked by Chrom who had a concentrated expression on his face.

Chrom's eyebrows were lowered, sweat slicking down from his forehead to the tip on his nose, before dribbling down onto Robin's arched back. His arms were tensed and tight, one hand holding Robin's hip securely, almost to bruise whereas another were held at Robin's tailbone.

With a sudden grunt, Chrom pushed forward, knocking Robin's arms down, causing the tactician to crush his cheek against the mattress. With grunts accompanying his thrusts, Chrom filled Robin to the brim with his cum.

Robin shook, eyes closed tight. His ass muscles clenched tightly, while warm thick semen were shot inside his bottom. Whenever the prince finally finished, he pulled out, his legs shaking before falling back down similarly to Vaike.

Now left was Robin and his aching erection.

Pulling himself up, Chrom turned Robin before grabbing gently onto Robin's trembling erection. Deep red and looking like it was already going to burst, Chrom leaned in and blew softly at Robin's ear.

With gentle strokes, Chrom gave sufficient stimulation for Robin to come. With choked whines, Robin bucked his hips against Chrom's hand, filling his palm with warm cum. Robin was sure that he saw stars. He glanced down to see Chrom's palm filled with his sticky semen, and let out an embarrassed laugh.

When Robin was done, his arms gave way. He fell back, his back of his head settling onto Vaike's strong and yet comfy thighs.

Robin gave a weak smile at Chrom, who returned it, a pink blush on his face.

"So anyway, any chick who caught your eye, Chrom?" Vaike asked, stroking Robin's hair, playing with a few strands between his fingers.

With a perk of his head, Robin hosed his head forward. "Yeah! Maribelle maybe? I think she would make a great queen."

"Yikes. She'll make Ylisse into a country of no fun and stuffy pricks."

"Olivia then? She could allow us to strengthen relations with Ferox"

"Yeah, and she's smoking hot!"

Chrom groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and give criticisms, it would be most appreciated and make me smile. :)
> 
> hit me up at raggyscribes.tumblr.com
> 
> kudos would be nice too but anyway, I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Urgh... You're not so average down there, huh?"

"Heh, if everyone knows that's what you're packing, you'll definitely be noticed more."

The two men were huddled close together in the bathing tent together. Their thighs touched, skin heating. Goosebumps drove up and down their spines.

  
Slick. Slap.

The sound of wet flesh being rubbed roughly echoed throughout the room.

"Hey... Let me."

Stahl let out a soft groan when Kellam cautiously touched his polished member, his rough calloused hands of the giant Knight similar yet different from his own.

Kellam's fingers explored, his thumb rubbing against the glossy head, covered with pre-cum. The four fingers gripped the sizable shaft.

His own hand were wrapped around his own cock, as he excitedly jacked himself off.

With a grunt, Stahl leaned closer as his own hand reached to grab onto Kellam's stiff member. Their cocks were similar-looking, fat mushroom tip with a slight foreskin, yet there was one distinct difference.

Kellam's cock was thicker whereas Stahl's was longer.

Stahl's fingers closed around Kellam's shaft. His fingers could barely reached around to touch each other, and he gulped nervously. He was sure that he had decent-sized hands, admittedly smaller compared to Kellam's.

He suddenly thought of a woman's delicate, smooth, small hands grasping Kellam's thick shaft.

Kellam gazed down, as Stahl suddenly started oozing more pre-cum, a droplet slicking down into the inside of his fist.

His tongue darting across his lower lip, his other hand, now released from the responsibility of touching himself, nervously crept down to caressed Stahl's heavy balls.

The organ pulsed and bounced against his palm, and he gave it a little squeeze, making the cavalier jerk his hips forward.

In retaliation, Stahl jerked Kellam faster, making a twisting motion as his free hand crept its way to Kellam's muscled ass.

A curious finger crawled between the cervices of his ass, dragging it up and down slowly. With a quick glance at Kellam's flustered face, and with a deep gulp, Stahl's stomach squeezed when he took a tight grasp on one of Kellam's meaty cheek.

A sudden moan from the stoic knight made Stahl grin, and his hand greedily grabbed and played with Kellam's bottom.

With both men focusing on pleasuring each other, they did not notice how slowly they were getting to each other.

They both made a deep-throated moan when their dicks bumped each other. They weren't sure if it was intentionally or not but gods, it felt good.

Stahl removed his hand from Kellam's bottom, his hand feeling delightful warm. Taking a tight hold on Kellam's broad shoulder, he rocked his hips, his slicked up cock brushing against Kellam.

The tip of Kellam's head was rubbing against the nerves of his underside. In his daze, he removed his hand from Kellam's cock and grabbed onto Kellam's side, maintaining his position.

Focusing on rubbing his shaft against Kellam, he thrust his hips aggressively, like a dog in heat, every clumsy jab and prod making his ass clenched in pleasure.

Likewise, Kellam eventually removed his hands from Stahl, as he closed his eyes tighter than usual, every touch on his dick from Stahl's cock sending pleasurable senses to his head.

He stared down at Stahl's cock rutting against him, two wet cocks slicked a mixture of their pre-cum and sweat.

He let out an uncharacteristic groan, before using his wide hand to take a grip onto the two cocks.

Whining, Stahl couldn't stop himself from letting out a lewd sound. The increased tightness and pressure from Kellam's fist pressing their cock together, making a make-shifted passage of pleasure.

With his hooded eyes, he bucked his hips, aggressively mating Kellam's fist, his cock continuously producing pre-cum until-

"I'm going to!"

"Same!"

Stahl blacked out slightly when he finally spilled. His thick cum flooded out, breaking his dam of self-control, and he let out a tired moan. His cock pulsed and twitched as it flooded Kellam's fist, with warm, thick, virile, seed.

The last thing Stahl saw was Kellam's gaped expression when he spilled.

Kellam came, adding more cum to the mixture. The stoic knight remained quiet as usual, but his body was more reactive. His balls bounced at every squirt. His thick pecs twitched in beat with his cock, and his face turned a bright shade of red.

Letting out a final groan, they break apart, cum spilling from Kellam's hand into the water.

\-----

"So, was that a long time for you?" Stahl asked, as he leaned his back against the bathtub surface, his skin cooling down quickly.

"...Yeah. You?" Kellam answered shyly, shifting his body to find a comfortable position. His feet accidentally kicked at Stahl's knee, and he apologized quickly.

Stahl laughed. He nodded.

"Mmmm. This bath is pretty nice, huh?" Stahl said, his characteristic smile plastered onto his face.

Kellam couldn't agree with that more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> indie ship
> 
> hit me up on tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com
> 
> comments and criticisms are loved


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you so much for coming here tonight!" Corrin cheered, pumping his fists excitably in the air.

The three men were alone in the prince's private treehouse, with Kaze and Silas being called in by the prince's eager urging.

Silas let out a nervous smile, delighted to see his lord and renewed best friend in such a happy mood. His eyes darted across the room, to the sullen Ninja who stood quiet, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

He don't have any agenda against the Hoshidans, despite the military training and pressure to view the Hoshidans as harsh enemies... but, there was a hidden fear of his. He knew that the legendary Hoshidan ninjas are well-known as talented assassins. And for a Hoshidan Ninja to suddenly pledge to serve Prince Corrin, thus betraying his country?

Silas worried in the privacy of his own mind that Kaze might had been an assassin sent out in an convoluted plan to kill the naive Nohrian prince.

Instinctively, he tighten his grip on his scabbard.

"Silas! Please stop looking at Kaze like that... I trust him. With my life," Corrin suddenly proclaimed, and he pointed to the grey-haired knight. "And even, Hoshido and Nohr are working together now. So there's no need to worry about all that."

Lowering his head slightly, Silas apologized. "Is it that obvious? Or are you a mind-reader, Corrin?"

With a laugh, he answered. "Er, well... It doesn't really matter. I have something important to talk to you two!" With a bounce, Corrin turned his finger to Kaze. "Kaze, please. Don't sulk in the corner. Come closer."

The ninja nodded and approached, silent as always.

With the two men standing in front of him, Corrin clasped his hands, a twinkle in his charming eyes.

Clearing his throat, the prince stood proudly before starting his speech.

"I want to thank you two for doing so much for me. Being by my side, through the hard times... When everyone thought I was an enemy... I vow that I'll bring this war to an end as quickly as possible. So we can finally enjoy the times of peace."

Kaze nodded solemnly, while Silas watched on. His adorable best friend, who was such a crybaby, had grown to an amazing prince. Silas felt like crying from happiness.

"I can't do much without you guys. Honestly, the idea of doing this war without you two makes my heart break. That's why," Corrin got onto his knees and firmly pressed his palms against his two retainer's crotches. "Please let me take care of you."

...

"CORRIN! T-T-T-T-This is a joke, right?!" Silas sputtered out, his ears glowing bright red and his arms waving cartoonishly around in the air.

On his side, Kaze stayed silent, but the tinge of pink rising onto his cheeks signalled that he had similar thoughts.

On the other hand, Corrin just stared at the two, his hands still on their crotches. "Er... Do you guys not want this? Jakob was always happy when I do this for him...?"

"J-J-JAKOB?!" Silas shouted, the pitch of his voice getting increasingly high. The curious look from Kaze bought Silas back from his shocked state, and with a clear of his throat, he inquired, "Er... My apologies. What did you and Jakob do specifically?"

Without a hint of embarrassment, Corrin answered, a bright smile on his face. "Ah, well. I had given him a handjob, a blowjob... I ate his ass... Oh! And he rubbed himself against my butt once."

Silas gasped to himself as lewd imagery rushed through his head. He never figured that the disciplined butler would had done such things to the master that he loved so much. "I can't believe... I absolute can't believe..."

With a charming smile, Corrin pressed the tip of his finger against his cheek and stuck out his tongue. "Hehe, don't worry. I wanted it too... Oh!"

Shaking his head quickly, he used his hands to squeeze, making the two men jerk in place. "Sorry, I should be focusing on you two now."

Crawling with his knees closer and with a lick on his upper lip, Corrin started to grope the crotches of his new retainers, pawing and rubbing before cupping against their growing bulges.

"Silas... Do you want this?" Corrin quietly whispered, giving a little stroke for emphasized. Silas looked down, his beautiful, handsome, elegant prince looking up at him with dew-like eyes, his lips ruby eyes and those soft silken locks.

Silas nodded quickly and muttered a groan when Corrin gave him another squeeze.

"What about you, Kaze?" Corrin asked, turning his face to the stoic ninja. Kaze kept his eyes close, opening his mouth slightly. He shut it quickly and gave Corrin another affirmative nod, making the young prince smile widely.

It was going to be a fun night tonight!

\-----

"Thank you for being there for me!" Corrin cooed in a singsong voice. Pulling down the pants of the two men, Corrin started his attention on Silas first.

The knight's cock started eagerly, bouncing happily up when Corrin removed his pants. His balls were relaxed when finally let out of the increasing tightness of the knight's tight spandex. Corrin couldn't help himself from grinning when he noticed how unruly Silas's pubes were. Despite the fact that they were trimmed, as expected from his orderly best friend, the grey curls nestled around the base of his cock messily, giving it a more rugged and masculine appearance.

Excitedly, Corrin stroked Silas's bare cock. His balls hung close to the base of the shaft and gave a slight bounce at every movement of Corrin's smooth palm. The tip of Corrin's mouth perked up, the thickness and length was simply delightful. The mushroom tip of Silas's cock shined from copious pre-cum flooding from the tip, and it quickly slick up the prince's palm, making it easier to stroke and pleasure.

Silas groaned and rolled his eyes, tilting his head backwards while his hips thrust forward. He had obviously, as a young male, masturbated before, but this was a completely different sensation. He couldn't tell if it's because it's a different hand or maybe it's because the prince was- Oh gods, Corrin was jerking him off.

Silas sputtered and his muscles twitched, soft gasps escaping his lips. Whereas Corrin was shifting his attention to Kaze, his silent but protective personal Ninja.

While Silas started hard and ready to play, Kaze needed a bit more prodding. Half-hard so there was interest, Corrin thought.

Giving slower and more sensual strokes for the ninja, he could feel the increase of heat and hardening of cock in his drier palm. With a sudden idea, Corrin released his grips, Silas making a disappointed whine while Kaze remained silent as always.

With the hand covered with Silas's sweat and pre-cum, Corrin went back to play with Kaze's cock. The sudden uncharacteristic jerk and moan from Kaze made Corrin perk his mouth up. The presence of lubricant might be a big motivator for the green-haired man.

Soon enough, the slicked hand quickly made Kaze to full hardness, his cock turning upwards and dripping pre-cum, which went down smoothly against the underside of his cock. While Silas's cock was rugged and masculine, Kaze was almost pretty, covered with foreskin, super smooth with a juicy pink tip. It had a smooth base with only little nibs of hair breaking through the skin, signs of a recently shaven man. To complete the image, smooth balls crowned the bottom, looking heavy.

Corrin was able to move his hand up and down the cock easily, and he focused on it, his eyes bouncing up and down as he watched the man's foreskin tighten around the ridge of his cock. He never had an Hoshidan man, and he won't lie and say that he wasn't ever curious.

A wet jab on his cheek made him remember his other companion, and Corrin silently cursed himself for being so rude. Looking up at Silas's begging face, and with a serene smile, Corrin flicked his tongue against Silas's cockhead before pushing in and swallowing more.

Silas loudly cried out as Corrin expertly used his tongue to pleasure his dick. His pants increased in pace, and his knees buckled, his body tired while Corrin sucked and swirled his wet muscle across his sensitive organ. He couldn't believe what was happening. His childhood friend, the man that he wanted to fight more, a man he admired so much for his strength and integrity and kindness is now on his knees, greedily bopping his head to swallow his cock.

Sweat dripped from his forehead, his arms painfully hanging on his sides, Silas could only let out pleasured grunts as Corrin sucked and kissed and licked all over his dick, those beautiful lips tightening and rubbing across his shaft.

Silas felt like blanking out.

On the other side, Kaze tried to kept control. Unfortunately for him, Corrin's expert hands were milking him easily, as they stroke, teasing all his sensitive spots, applying just the right amount of pressure, massaging his balls as if they were treasure gold.

He squinted down quickly, as he watched Corrin sucked down Silas while stroking his cock. This man... is truly impressive.

"Kaze, I want a taste too." Corrin said, pulling his mouth from Silas's cock (Silas making a choked scream).

Kaze nodded repeatedly, almost in a chant as he moved closer to feed Corrin his dick. Corrin made a delighted moan as he swallowed the ninja's cock easily, Kaze seizing up when the tight warmness of Corrin's mouth enveloped his aching dick.

As Corrin bobbed up and down Kaze's shaft, much easier since his throat was loosened up by Silas, Silas stood back, his balls tensed up from the unintentionally blueballing. "Corrin please..." He whispered breathlessly, as he pressed the tip of his cock against Corrin's cheek. He shivered when Corrin's locks dropped and brushed against the sensitive slit.

Corrin paid no mind, as he swallowed Kaze deep down his throat. His throat muscles relaxed and squeezed the tasty appendage, and Corrin hummed as his tongue experimentally played with Kaze's foreskin. Rubbing against the sensitive covered flesh underneath made Kaze see stars, and he could feel his balls rising and ready to erupted.

"Kaze please..." Silas started, and he nudged the ninja on the side. "I-I want to come inside Corrin's mouth!"

Kaze looked at the knight, and taking note of his expresion, nodded and pulled back, his cock popping away from Corrin's lips as he made way for Silas to stuff his cock back into Corrin's waiting mouth.

Corrin giggled softly and blew air against Silas's cock. "If you want to come inside my mouth..." He adjusted Silas's hands so he had them behind the prince's head. "Then fuck my mouth and cum?"

Silas let out the deepest grunt and quickly shoved his meat back inside Corrin. With increased strength, he pummeled the prince endlessly, his pubes brushing and tickling the tip of Corrin's nose. Corrin didn't mind though, and based on the leaking bulge in his armor, he might had been enjoying it too much.

As Silas made use of his mouth like a personal toy, Corrin with as much strength as he could muster, signaled Kaze to come closer, the wiggling of his fingers telling Kaze what he wanted.

Kaze stroked his cock cautiously before placing them into Corrin's expert care. Corrin continuously stroked the ninja's throbbing cock while Silas hammered his mouth. With the increasing pitch of Silas's moans and the bouncing of his balls against his cheek, he knew that Silas was soon to arrived with a deep orgasm injection.

Escalating the pace of his strokes, Corrin slowly pulled Kaze closer until he was basically jerking the ninja's cock directly at his face. If all goes accordingly to plan, then...

"Corrin! I'm cumming!!" Silas yelled as he gave his last thrusts before flooding the poor youth with warm, sticky cum down his throat. Corrin whined as Silas pressed his hips hard against Corrin's face. Corrin couldn't do much other than accept the flood of cum down his throat and inhale the musky scent of Silas's sweat and odor from Silas's pubic hair.

When he finally pulled away, Silas's cock popping out with a few thick strands of saliva attaching it to Corrin's aching lips, Kaze came, as he pressed his cock against Corrin's cheek. Strands of warm cum traveled from slit to flushed skin, providing the young prince the little present that he had wanted.

Corrin could only smiled happily as Kaze messed his porcelain-like face with streaks of white cum. Kaze eventually finally finished, backing away slowly, his chest bouncing in beat with his heavy pants.

Silas groaned, his eyes hold tight as he looked down at Corrin. Princely demeanor gone, now left was a man whose face and belly was filled with thick seed. And gods, that man is his best friend too... His flaccid cock twitched at the thought.

"Ahem... I'm glad that you guys liked it." Corrin said, voice a bit cracked. "It was great for me too."

Kaze let out a laugh, a sound that was fairly rare for the other two men to hear. "I enjoyed it, milord. Thank you."

Silas turned to face the ninja, no longer just fellow soldiers, but now fellow hole-brothers. He gave the ninja a little bump on the shoulder with his fist. "Er, hey. Thanks for letting me... you know, at the end."

Kaze smiled shyly. "It's fine."

"I'm so glad that you guys are friendlier now." Corrin said, pumping his fists in the air.

He stood up, his knees shaking from stress, and walked towards the exit of his bedroom. "Oh by the way," he started before turning his head to face his two retainers. "If when we win the war, I hope you guys are ready to give me a gangbang!"

Kaze and Silas gulped hard in unison.

=====

  
Kaze and Silas attained support level C.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even try to give Corrin a character. I was supposed to be doing something else but inspiration strikes...
> 
> Anywayyyyyy, kudos/criticisms/comments are appreciated, especially criticisms. I am very friendly, I think.
> 
> tumblr: raggyscribes.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaden, Keaton, and Corrin hang out in the treehouse and starts talking about the difference between beastmen and humans.

 

It was unsurprising that Corrin had a kinship with Kaden and Keaton. At first, they started out as fellow soldiers that make use of their transformation powers in battle. After multiple near scraps in battles, they quickly bonded. Soon enough, they were regularly hanging out whenever they have free time.

It had been a common sight to see the three men head towards Prince Corrin's personal treehouse whenever they had free time. People would speculate on what they were doing, but no one wanted to intrude in the beastmen's fun times together. How rude would that be?

\----

Keaton opened his mouth widely to take another large bite of Jakob's delicious cupcakes. He was amazingly famished after a long day of working out and chasing squirrels. The sugary snacks were just what he needed. He chowed down the snacks messily, little pieces of cake stuck on edges of his lips. His tail was wagging side to side as he indulged on the sweet desserts.

On the other side, Kaden was casually sipping some tea while Corrin brushed his silky hair with a Hoshidan-styled bamboo comb behind him. The prince couldn't help but be amazed at the softness of the Kaden's hair. The kitsune's tail curled up in a circle on the prince's lap, laid in peace.

The Kitsune would always brag about his hair, but to actually feel it underneath his fingertips... Kaden wasn't exaggerating.

"It's so soft..." Corrin mumbled as he continued to comb Kaden's hair.

Kaden hummed in agreement, his fox ears twitching. "Haha, of course. It takes a lot of time to make my hair so beautiful."

Keaton rolled his eyes as he continued to stuff his face with food. "Pff... what's so good about it being all 'soft' and 'delicate'?" He asked, smacking his lips loudly.

Corrin poked his head from behind Kaden's back. "Feel it! It's so soft~."

Kaden choked out a yell, wagging his hands across his face. "No way! Not when his hands are all messy."

The wolfman grinned, finished his cupcake with one big gulp and popped his fingers into his mouth. Whirling it to lick off the remaining pieces of cream and crumbs, he wiggled his fingers towards the defensive kitsune. "Aww, let me dirty it up a bit."

Corrin laughed at his friends' antics, as Kaden kicked lightly to ward off Keaton's sticky fingers. "Come on, Keaton. Don't bully Kaden so much."

Keaton pouted, wiping his fingers against his black vest. "You spoil him too much, Corrin. Do you really need to comb his hair for me?"

"Well... I think it's fun." Corrin answered half-heartedly. The truth of the matter is that he just had too much free time. His older brothers had been preventing from doing too much fighting, telling him to "rely on his big brothers."

With all this free time, he now just spends his days with his friends, a safe but simple lifestyle.

Continuing the conversation, Corrin spoke up. "I mean- His hair is just so soft. I wonder if all kitsunes have soft hair like this."

Kaden perked up; another chance for him to show off. He spoke with unusual authority, "Well, us kitsunes do have natural wonderful hair," he pointed at his hair, giving it a little flick to show off its bounce. "But all of this comes from hard work. You know how much I have to research to get the best products?"

"Ah, really?" Corrin exclaimed. "Naturally softer hair sounds like a great benefit to being a kitsune. I kinda wished that being part dragon does something like that for me."

Keaton folded his arms at Corrin's comments. "Wait, hold up. You don't know the special difference that us beastmen have from humans?"

Urk, was Corrin supposed to know? None of the books that he had read told him anything. Hell, he didn't know beastmen were even a thing until he met Kaden and Keaton.

"Ah... Sorry." He answered. A flush of embarrassment crawled onto his face because of the naive prince's lack of knowledge.

"There's no need to apologize!" Keaton shouted, a cocky expression on his face. "After all, we have lots of secrets."

"Yeah, we can tell you all about us, if you want," Kaden said, crawling up to his feet. Turning to face the prince who remained on his knees, he brought his fingers to his chin in exaggerated thought.

"Well, you know we got these ears," Keaton started, pointing at his perky wolf ears which he demonstrated twitching.

"Cute, aren't they?" Kaden commented, before sliding in a whisper. "Though mine's cuter."

Keaton rolled his eyes, making Corrin giggle. These two are always so fun together. It's times like these that he remembered when they hanged out so often.

"Corrin, your ears are all pointy, so that must be the dragon in you," Keaton said. "I think they look pretty wicked."

"You think so? I think your beast ears are way better." Corrin said. Kaden thrust out his chest proudly, while Keaton scratched his cheek. Corrin could see a little hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh and here!" Keaton suddenly exclaimed, thumping his fist against his open palm. He turned around to show his black wolf tail. It swooshed back and forth like a broom cleaning the floor.

Kaden tsked. Corrin could tell that Kaden was getting a little jealous With a huff of air, Kaden said, "Look here!" and turned around. Swirling his larger orange tail, he moved it so it made simple shapes in the air.

Corrin clapped at the performance, while the two beastmen continued to demonstrate their tails' flexibility.

Soon enough, they stopped and paused to ponder what else to show. They pressed their heads together in thought, humming, and hawing until Kaden thought of something. "Oh, we should show him the knot!"

Corrin tilted his head curiously. The knot? Is it like some kind of fancy beastman accessory?

Keaton looked like he was going to disagree, brows all crunched up but he ended up shrugging his shoulders in complacency. Clearly not in the mood to argue with Kaden, he motioned Kaden to take center stage, taking a slight step back.

He watched carefully as Kaden removed the scarf around his neck, folding it properly and placing it on the low table. Taking the cloth around his waist, he peeled his top off, revealing his bare and smooth chest. Packed with nice muscle, perky brown nipples, Kaden beamed proudly at Corrin's modestly pleased reaction.

It was only until Kaden started adjusting the hem of his spandex pants when Corrin realized what Kaden was doing. Pressing his fingers against his eyes quickly, he yelped when he heard the dropping of pants on the ground.

Corrin shut his eyes tightly, the urge to scold Kaden for whatever the hell he was doing rising up his throat. Curiosity stopped him, he wouldn't believe that his friend, Kaden would just suddenly start stripping as a joke.

Well, he wasn't Niles.

So it had to be for a good reason.

Stuck in his head with his thoughts, he wasn't focusing on the fact that there was an addition ruffling of clothes.

When it was silent and he thought it was safe, Corrin carefully peeked through his eyes, before swallowing a loud gasp.

Kaden had his hands on his hips, as he shamelessly showed off his lower half, his cock flaccid and soft. The base of his crotch was smoothly shaven, as expected as the appearance-conscious Kitsune. His cockhead was covered with a tight piece of foreskin, pinkish like a jewel.

"W-W-What are you-" Corrin stammered, quickly turning his head away from the sight of Kaden's cock. Unfortunately, he looked away just to catch another surprise.

Keaton stood firm, similarly naked. In contrast to the smooth Kitsune, he was furry. From the bottom of his belly button to the top of the crotch laid bristled of rough pubic hair. Dual-toned just like the hair like the hair on his head, it was an endearing mixture of black and white. His cock was circumcised, which Corrin suspected to be a wolfskin tradition.

Corrin flailed his hands, faced with an incomprehensive situation. He gasped and pointed at the two men, realized what he was doing and quickly looked down.

"Ah, Corrin. There's no need to be embarrassed. I mean, we're all just men here, right?" Keaton said, as if he was stating the obvious.

"Right, and we have to show you this to explain the knot!" Kaden explained.

"T-The knot?" Corrin replied. Taking a deep breath to calm his senses, he gulped his shame down his gut. They were right after all. It wasn't like they didn't take baths together before.

It was okay. Though he wasn't sure if he had ever seen them completely naked.

And... he really was curious about this knot.

He glanced at Kaden and Keaton who smiled at him reassuringly.

"So what is this knot?" Corrin asked.

Kaden grinned happily, before taking a hold of his cock. He pumped it slowly in his fist, making it slowly harden. He bit his lower lip in excitement, circling the sensitive tip of his cock with his thumb.

Corrin struggled to say a word, as just Kaden quickly put an end to his confusion. "I need to get hard to show you this. Come closer."

The prince opened up his mouth to protest, but his need for knowledge shut him up quickly. He crawled on his knees, his face lingering close to Kaden's appendage. Now semi-hard, he stroked himself slowly, soft moans escaping from the kitsune's lips.

Soft droplets of pre-cum dribbled from his slit. The Kitsune rubbed his thumb against his head, spreading the liquid across the dewy surface.

"Er, it could help if you..." Kaden said, a hint of shyness in his voice. Corrin got the message and cautiously took hold of Kaden's cock, feeling the meaty shaft in his grasp. Thick and long, he gulped as he started with slow strokes. The satisfied sounds of Kaden's groan built up his confidence and he started stroking with finesse.

The forehead peeled back fully and Kaden was at this point, fully hard. A little poke on his cheek reminded Corrin that he wasn't alone with Kaden in this room.

He turned his head to face Keaton, who was stroking himself rapidly at the sight of Corrin jacking off his first cock that wasn't his own. Licking his lips, Keaton nudged his cock in Corrin's direction and Corrin nodded.

Corrin took a hold of Keaton's meaty dick, his fingers admiring the shape and size of the wolfskin's package. He could tell that the two men were packing similar sizes and that even from his inexperience that they were definitely impressive.

Following his other hand, Corrin masturbated the two beastmen, his hands getting slippery and slick from sweat and pre-cum. The room was starting to get humid and Corrin was getting slightly dazed from the scent.

The pheromones that the two men were excreting were starting to muddle the prince's scents. His hands were pumping on their own, heavy cocks in his fists. He was such in a daze that it was only when his fists started bumping onto something that he realized something has changed.

Kaden and Keaton let out a disappointed sigh when Corrin pulled his hands away, cheeks flushed. Keaton's tongue was nearly hanging out of his mouth, but he quickly regained composure with a clear of his throat.

"Ah, so here's the knot." Kaden said, pointing something to Corrin. Corrin finally noticed that there was a strange fleshy bulb at the base of Kaden and Keaton's cocks. Something that wasn't there before.

"What are those for?" Corrin asked, his sights darting between the two cocks. His mouth was feeling much drier than earlier. He wanted some tea.

"You see," Kaden started, pulling Corrin's hand on his bulge. "It's so when we-"

Kaden stopped talking immediately and tilted his head back in a moan when Corrin gave the knot a little squeeze.

Keaton chuckled and continued for the kitsune, "It's so that when we mate, the cum doesn't leak out."

Corrin blinked in confusion and asked, "Is it really necessary?"

Keaton shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there are female beastmen that fucked with humans and they don't have knots. Seemed like it just became a bonus nowadays."

Oh. Corrin nodded in understanding. "And they don't go down until we cum." Keaton added quickly, before nudging his cock back onto Corrin's hand.

OH. OOOH. Taking a deep gulp, he returned back to stroking the wolfman's cock, receiving a delighted grin and a shuddered moan as a reward.

With his hand stroking Keaton's cock, he repeated the motion with Kaden. The fox man smiled happily, his tail wagging rapidly as the prince continued to pleasure his dick, pre-cum drippling down from his hand to his wrist.

Corrin couldn't help himself from getting aroused himself. After all, he's jacking two of your attractive friends. He adjusted his legs slightly, ignoring the cheeky smirk Keaton had plastered on his face.

"Er, Corrin... It would go faster if you use your mouth," Kaden said cheekily. "I'll return the favour, of course."

 

Kaden sighed in delight when he felt soft lips wrapping around his sensitive cockhead. He stared down as Corrin clumsily sucked on his tip, bringing maximum pleasure from the tight vise around the head.

Corrin lapped at the slit, swallowing deeper and giving forth more of the shaft down this throat. His throat was surprisingly adaptable, the fat cock fitting in well.

Bringing his hands onto Corrin's soft locks, he patted the prince and whispered words of encouragement. It may not be the best blowjob he had ever had, but there was something quite endearing when Corrin flickered his eyes up, asking if he was doing it right.

"Wow, Corrin. You're so good at this. I'm so lucky!" Kaden said, in truth. He moaned out blissfully when Corrin swallowed his cock deeper, sending pleasure from the tip of his toes to his head.

Keaton grumbled and whined while Corrin focused his attention on Kaden. His eyes darted around until he focused on something a bit more tantalizing.

 

Corrin yelped loudly when he felt rough hands grabbed his bottom. With the most obvious suspect, he whined loudly, "Keaton, what are you doing?"

"Consider this punishment for spoiling Kaden so much!" Keaton yelled jokingly, pulling down Corrin's pants, letting his soft bottom sprung out of its restriction. Keaton almost cooed at the sight, soft plush cheeks just ripe for his taking. With his cock naked out in the open, Corrin couldn't even pretend to have some kind of modesty anymore.

Any embarrassed thoughts were quickly silenced by a firm grip on his asscheeks.

He bit back a moan when Keaton explored his ass, thumb tracing down and up the curve. He couldn't hold back anymore and let out a breathy cry when Keaton pressed his thumb against his pink hole. It was so unexpected that having such a private place rubbed and nudged would feel this good.

Corrin dipped his head forward, mouth eagerly seeking Kaden's cock. He needed something to distract from the pleasure rushing through his body. With a chuckle, Kaden eased his cock back in, returning his meaty flesh back into Corrin's pleasurable mouth. He watched as Corrin desperately suck and slobbered on his dick, bright ruby lips stretched around his kitsune cock.

At that moment, Keaton laid down and had his face pressed against Corrin's ass. Sniffing like a dog, he inhaled Corrin's scent before taking a taste on Corrin's puckered hole. The virginal prince gasped at the surprising pleasure, instinctively rocking his hips to feel more of Keaton's tongue.

They continued like this, Kaden watching as Corrin attempted to pleasure his cock, lapping his underside of his shaft. While Keaton delighted in licking up and devouring the prince's bottom, his tongue prodding and making the hole more sensitive... and open.

With a wolfish grin, Keaton pressed two of his fingers against Corrin's hole, his eyes popping up in amazement at how easily his fingers slipped inside. His cock bounced in excitement at intruding thoughts and he continued to help Corrin adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

"Kaden... It went in so easily," Keaton said, laughing at Kaden's sudden jealous expression. "I'm so lucky."

Corrin pulled away when Keaton suddenly fucked him with his fingers. Tilting his head, showcasing his smooth neck, Corrin moaned in pleasure as he rode Keaton's fingers, his legs trembling at the new but amazingly pleasurable experience.

What were they doing this for again?

Pulling his fingers away, Keaton stared at the gaping hole before adjusting his position. Getting onto his knees, he fixed his feet firm against Corrin's knees before sinking his cock inside.

The prince cried out, eyes clenched tight as his anal virginity was taken away. Keaton's fat cock dug deep inside, and he felt a slight ache of pain. Amazingly enough, it quickly went away in haste and all he could feel was the amazing sensation of being so filled up by beastman cock.

A little pat on his cheek made him remember that there was another dick in need of pleasure and Corrin stuck out his tongue, lapping Kaden's cock eagerly.

Kaden laughed, before helping to fit his dick back into Corrin's mouth. "You like that beastman cock in your ass so much?" Kaden teased, brushing Corrin's bangs from his face.

"Would you let me have a ride next time?"

Corrin nodded or at least attempted as much with a cock in his mouth and a cock ramming his ass. Saliva dripping from his chin, he opened up his mouth widely, allowing Kaden to thrust into his mouth.

Rocking his cock into Corrin's mouth, Kaden softly bumped the base of his knot against Corrin's face, moaning loudly as Corrin clenched his throat tightly everytime he swallowed all the way down.

On the other side, Keaton was growling from the depths of his throat as he continued to fuck Corrin. Usually, he would take time and care but Corrin's hole was surprisingly adaptative to the size of his dick. It fit in perfectly, squeezed at the perfect tempo. He thrust into the prince in a haste, wanting nothing but the primal need to get off.

The room was filled with nothing but moans and groans and the sound of thumping. Flesh against flesh, bestial grunts of pleasure.

It was only when Corrin suddenly felt something much larger pushed inside of him when everything stopped.

"Oh crap."

"...Keaton, what did you do?"

"The knot. It went in."

"IT WENT IN?!"

Corrin seized up at the two beastmen's conversation. From the sound of it, it doesn't sound like it's a good thing.

That's surprising because it feels so DAMN GOOD.

"I-Is it bad that it went in?" Corrin asked meekly, words struggling to get out as all he wanted to do to lay his head on the ground and get fucked down.

"A-Ah... It probably really hurts right now." Keaton started, reassuringly patting Corrin's back. "I-I'll try to pull out so-"

"No."

Keaton froze when Corrin answered in a shaky tone. "I feel so good... I really... like your knot."

The two beastmen breathe in heavily. It's rare for a first-timer to enjoy the sensation. Hell, it was unspoken for any first timer to even be able to get it in; it would have taken tons of preparations for any normal human.

Of course, Corrin wasn't normal, was he?

A jab deep inside made Corrin moan loudly. He felt lightheaded, yet conscious, especially when Keaton started moving. His ass clenched tight around Keaton, almost begging to stay put.

"How much do you love it?" Kaden suddenly asked, palming Corrin's hair.

"I love... it a lot." Corrin answered, dipping his head to lap at Kaden's smooth balls. He swirled the heavy organ around his tongue, causing Kaden to shudder lightly.

"Would you want to let me give you mine?" Kaden asked.

It took a while for Corrin to answer while he was being slowly fucked by Keaton but he finally breathe out. "Of course. Definitely." With a final answer, he swallowed Kaden's cock back into his mouth, sucking with such unexpected intensity.

Kaden chuckled as he started fucking Corrin's face. His thick cock almost familiar to Corrin's mouth. The taste of fox sweat and skin imprinted itself onto Corrrin's taste buds and he considered it delicious.

Keaton continued to thrust into Corrin, whispering vulgar promises to Corrin, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog. His arms hold the prince's chest tightly with only his hips and legs in motion, shoving the knotted dick deep inside the prince, rubbing the insides. The bulby flesh stuffed inside of Corrin's hole, allowing Corrin to feel the nestled hairs scratching his delicate rim.

Waves of pleasure spread between the three men like a domino effect, everybody clenching and tightening in euphoria.

With the two men rocking his hips and cocks into the prince, it didn't take long for them to reach their peak.

Keaton came first, yelling almost in a howl, buckling deep and shoving his knot deeper than it could have. Hot wolfskin cum flooded down Corrin's ass, filling it to the brim. Corrin's body rocked itself with pleasure at every heated pulse, every heavy sigh of relief Keaton made.

Just in time, Kaden came, spilling into Corrin's mouth, staining the prince's tongue with kitsune sperm. Thick, sticky and warm, it shot inside in rapid spurts before slicking down his throat agonizingly slow.

When Kaden separated his flaccid cock from Corrin's lips, he was faced with the prince's unexpected slutty expression.

Corrin blinked rapidly like he had woke up from a dream. He groaned, his body tired and limbs sore, but the tight hold of the man above him from moving too much.

"...Keaton, I thought you were done."

"Sorry, Corrin. But it takes a while for the knot to deflate... I'm not in heat so it takes around 15 minutes or so."

Corrin whined but a soft kiss from Keaton restricted him from complaining too much. Being cuddled by a cute friend wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

Kaden suddenly spoke up, his legs crossed and tails whishing. "Jeez, not fair. Keaton got to cuddle you for 15 minutes?"

With a cheeky grin, Kaden said. "Oh, I'm sure that you're bored. Let's give you something to do, then."

In a rush, Kaden flipped on his back, showing his nice firm posterior. Nicely muscled, the appropriate amount of fat and a smoothly shaven crack, Corrin understood what Kaden wanted. And after what Keaton showed how good it could be, what's the shame in trying it out himself.

Kaden wiggled his hips as he angled his bottom across Corrin's face. With a spread of his cheeks, he positioned Corrin so he can get a nice taste.

Corrin kissed and licked the smooth sweaty buttcheeks, cleaning up the salty sweat on his skin.

Peppering kisses down, Corrin moved on to Kaden's asscheeks, lapping up the concentrated sweat between the curve. The sharpness was intoxicating and he dived deeper, his nose pressed against the smooth skin. The bristled nubs of trimmed hair tickled his nose as he kissed and lapped at Kaden's wrinkled hole.

The delightful taste cause Corrin to dive in for more, as Kaden's tails swished in happiness above. Kaden hadn't gotten his ass eaten since he left his clan.

Keaton wasn't going to be left out. He nibbled lightly on Corrin's neck, just enough to leave light marks. They continued as so, Corrin having his first time eating ass while Keaton continued to mark the prince until his knot finally deflated.

With an agonizing groan, Keaton finally pulled away, staring at Corrin's gaping hole before he clenched it tightly.

Kaden almost whined in disappointment when Corrin pulled away, a string of saliva attached. The prince rubbed his aching bottom, manually clenching as he could still feel the wetness inside of him.

It felt really good though.

"Er... thanks for telling me about the knot, guys," Corrin said with a shy smile. He carefully picked up his clothes, trying his best to not admire his friend's bodies.

The two men shared a stare together before nodding.

"Ahem... actually, we haven't shown you all about the different things beastmen can do, you know," Kaden said. Keaton nodded in agreement, almost a bit too eagerly.

Corrin blushed. "Er... maybe next time, then." He smiled as the two friends hooked their arms around the prince's shoulders, rubbing their hands across his back. Kaden couldn't help himself but give Corrin's ass a little squeeze, laughing when Keaton scowled.

Oh well. For now, all he wanted to do is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I didn't do much editing since I had to rewrite everything because of bad computers and saving habits.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading as usual!! Comments/Criticisms/Kudos are much appreciated. I hope you liked it.
> 
>  
> 
> ppp also sorry that i can't seem to write anything without including rimming ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into the boiling furnace that is the bathhouse, Takumi took a long dubious look. When he was sure he was alone, he let out a stressed-filled sigh. It had been a long, tiresome day for him. He had a long workout, focusing on strengthening his arms. He needed to get stronger if he wanted to be useful in the upcoming war. It doesn't help that Corrin came around to constantly interrupt, asking for archery lessons. He could still hear Ryoma scolding him for not being supportive of their ‘dear' Corrin.

  
How irritable. Takumi didn't even want Corrin around. He doesn't need anyone else to upstage him.

  
Takumi scowled, blinking peevishly as the steam from the bathhouse blocked his sights. Completely nude except for a small, white towel wrapped around his hips, Takumi had decided to treat himself and take a nice hot steaming bath. To get rid of all the sweat and aches on his body; It was just what his body needed. He walked around carefully, avoiding the water puddles, and approached the edge of the bath.

  
Decently deep, just enough for someone to sink their entire body into the water. Takumi could feel the rising steam from the water, and his body tingled in excitement. A boiling bath was perfect right now. Just him in the water, lost in his thoughts, all alone.

  
Taking a conscious step into the steeping hot water, dipping his toes into the smooth pool, he gasped in relief when the heat swept through his body. His aching feet were crying with happiness. He twisted his shoulders, hissing at the soreness of his back and arms. A perfect reward for his hard work. Smiling wryly to himself, he slid more of his body into the bath, his body soaking in the heat like noodles, limp in the broth.

  
Sounds of splashing from the other side of the bath alerted him that he wasn't alone. His guard up, he asked suspiciously. "Anyone there?"

  
"Oh! Lord Takumi?!"

  
The familiar voice of his retainer called back and Takumi slumped back. It's just Hinata. Cheerful, happy Hinata. "You're enjoying the bath, too?" He asked, sweeping his hands through the air in front of his face in an attempt to get rid of the excessive fog.

  
"Whew! I thought it was someone else. Got worried for a sec."

  
When the fog finally dissipated enough for Takumi to get a clear view of things, he nearly jumped out of the bath in shock and embarrassment.

  
Hinata was casually walking over, waving his hand with a wide grin and a full-on erection. It stood up proudly inbetween his legs, stiff as a pole. In no attempt to hide his indecent exposure, Hinata approached, the water breaking noisily against his legs until he sat right next to Takumi who just looked at him dumbstruck.  
"Yoo! Isn't this bath great? It was a great idea to have this installed!" Hinata said.

  
Takumi gaped, his mouth dry. After a moment of silence, he swallowed deeply and asked, "Hinata, what the hell are you doing with… that?" He asked, his eyes flickering down at Hinata' crotch, which was luckily covered by the bathwater.

  
"What? Oh, you mean-" Hinata blushed and scratched the back of his head, motioning to his groin with his forefinger. "You mean this? Well, you kinda interrupted me, Lord Takumi! You know how it is. Us men got some needs!"

  
Takumi groaned and looked away. How could Hinata be so brazen?!

  
"I-I understand, but why are you doing it in a public area? And why are you just walking around in that state!?"

  
"Oh… Subaki keeps bothering me if I'm in my room. I got no privacy at all! He's always lurking around with his shampoos and teeny tiny combs." Hinata said frankly, his teeth clenched in irritation.

  
His smile quickly bouncing back, he continued on with a wide grin. "And how can I be embarrassed with you, milord?"

  
Takumi grumbled underneath his breath... It's good that Hinata was so comfortable around him. After all, a close retainer and lord relationship is key to good teamwork. But there was a line that had been crossed. He opened his mouth to scold the samurai, but a look at Hinata's puppydog eyes and his pure smile put a cork on any words that wanted to spill out.

  
"Right… Whatever."

  
"Haha, you understand, right? Getting all pent up! I'm sure that you haven't gotten any personal time with the war going on!"

  
"Hinata, is this really an appropriate conversation to have with your lord?" Takumi asked with a frown. Hinata just smiled sheepishly and scratched his nose, before shifting himself up to press his back against the porcelain wall.

"Just saying, heheh."

  
Takumi frowned before tilting his head back against the tiles, his body succumbing to pure relaxation. The two men rested for a few minutes, just enjoying the warm soak. Takumi could feel all his worries wash away. No troublesome relatives. No war. No more assassins to attack his family. Just him and his friends and-

  
Takumi noticed something.

  
There was water splashing right next to him. Slow and minuscule, but definitely there. He glanced at Hinata who had his face scrunched up, cheeks pink, eyes shut and arms moving in small motions.

Wait a minute.

  
"Hinata, are you jerking off?!"

  
Hinata yelped, almost jumping off the bath at Takumi's loud booming question. Wiggling incredulously in the water, Hinata finally answered.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Are you serious?" Takumi said, facepalming. How could his retainer just be jacking his dick right next to him? Of all the things that Hinata had done, this was probably the most shameless.

  
"I apologize! I just… really need to get off. I was almost done… until I got interrupted." Hinata answered, grinning as usual. A dart of his eyes downwards quickly made him grin wider if it was even possible. "I mean… you seem to get it, right?"

  
Takumi thought that was an odd question, but when Hinata suddenly slid his hands down and grabbed a hold of his cock, all thoughts were blown out of his head by the rapid flooding of blood rushing to his cheeks.

  
"What are you doing!?"

  
"Hehe! Lord Takumi, you're getting hard too!" Hinata teased, twisting Takumi's budding erection with his hand. Holding onto Takumi's shaft with odd determination, Hinata slid closer, his breathing turning ragging as he groped his lord.

  
Takumi clenched his mouth tight to stop any moans. Was it so strange to get a semi-hard on, with how relaxing everything was, with Hinata so close and the heat and the humidity? At least he got the manners to hide it away… Gods, how did Hinata even found out?

  
Hinata's hand continued to work up and down Takumi's shaft, jerking off his lord underneath the bath waters. "It feels good, right?" Hinata asked, beaming with pride. His technique was exceptional, in Hinata's personal opinion.

  
Takumi didn't reply, his lips dry as his natural urges started to pull him into the realm of degeneracy. Hinata's calloused fingers felt good on his cock… and it was true that Takumi hasn't jerked off in a while. He looked around, worried about anyone catching the two, and hastily whispered. "Just get it over with."

  
Hinata smiled, smirking as Takumi scooted closer, their thighs finally pressed against each other. Now in a better position, Hinata leaned close and continued to stroke Takumi's cock, up and down, up and down. Keeping another hand on Takumi's thigh, he gave it a little squeeze, smiling widely as Takumi blushed harder and looked back at the entrance.

  
Takumi gasped as Hinata stroked his cock, his gruff fingers brushing his sensitive cock, applying the perfect pressure along the shaft. With every twist and squeeze, Takumi whined lightly and it didn't help that he could feel Hinata's ragged breathing right next to his collarbone, tickling and sending spikes of arousal straight to his dick.

  
"Hey, do me too," Hinata asked, pouting slightly. Pulling onto Takumi's hand, he guided it till it was nearly touching his cock. "Please?"

  
Takumi said, and with embarrassed resolve, took a hold of Hinata's cock. Thick and meaty, he clumsily took a hold, and he couldn't help but admired the intense heat emanating from the shaft. He followed Hinata's example, his hand stroking in quick motions until he had Hinata grunting and moaning in need.

  
Almost like they were in a competition, Hinata continued to jerk off Takumi, his thumb brushing the glands of the head, massaging the sensitive balls, and fingers tight around the shaft. Takumi bit his lip hard to stop himself from groaning as he copied whatever Hinata did to him.

  
Soon, the two men were shamelessly jerking each other, their thoughts occupied with each other's reactions. Takumi's meek expression and glances at the entrance. Hinata looking like a dog in heat, panting feverishly at Takumi's ministrations. Takumi tried his best to remain composed and dignified, but his rosy cheeks and the occasional moan that escaped his lips would make it clear to anyone what was happening.

  
It was Hinata who climaxed first, releasing a deepthroated groan, his hips pumping and rutting against Takumi's fist. He rolled his eyes back, and his tongue peeked out between his lips, as he spilled into the bath water, gushing out thick squirts of cum that quickly dissolved in the hot water.

  
The sight of Hinata moaning, gasping and cumming from his hand gave Takumi an odd sense of pride. It was him that did that. It was him that brought such pleasure. With his cheeks bright red and those thoughts rushing through his head, it wasn't going to be long till he reached his peak.

  
With Hinata stroking him harder and quicker through his own orgasm, Takumi finally broke down, his cum gushed out of his cock like lava from a volcano. Letting out a breathy moan, Takumi twitched and gasped as his cum floated Hinata's hand, coating it down to his fingers and knuckles. Takumi's head was a blur, as his body got wrecked with pleasure. Blinking slowly to clear his head, he could see the remains of their cum mixing with the bath water until there was a white cloud of precipitation.

  
Gods, they're gonna have to clean this up somehow.

  
The two were finally spent, pulling their hands from each other's cocks. Takumi grimaced when he pulled his hand out from the water and a little bit of Hinata's cum clung to the fingers. While he rinsed his hand through the water in an attempt to get it off, Hinata was off smiling goofily, glad to finally cum.

  
Done cleaning, Takumi turned to see his retainer smiled back at him, finally satisfied.

  
"So you came first, huh?" Takumi said with a smirk.

  
"Wha- I was interrupted! I was already ready to blow until you showed up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie. Sorry for any typos and mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

 

This wasn’t what Robin had in mind when Chrom suggested sneaking into Frederick’s room to give him his presents.

They sneaked through the Askrian castle halls, Chrom carefreely holding his giant sack of presents with one hand, and Robin with his Christmas tree. It was an odd sight, the two men in giant red suits and strange weaponry sneaking around wee hours of the morning. But nothing was quite that shocking anymore in a world where the high prince of Nohr could be seen around swinging a giant carrot in battle.

They slowly tiptoed, Robin following behind Chrom, careful not be hit by Chrom’s sack. Soon, they reached Frederick’s door, noted with a crude sign that said Frederick’s name. Chrom signaled Robin to be quiet with a hush and they proceeded to crept into the room.

To their relief, Frederick was settled in a deep sleep in his bed. Chrom grinned, excitement plastered on his face. Sharing a nod, Robin and Chrom split up, getting down to business.

What? It was really hard to carry a Christmas tree with one arm.

Turning around to ask Chrom for the presents to add the finishing touches, Robin’s eyes stretched as wide as wreaths at what he saw.

“Chrom, what are you doing?!” Robin asked with clenched teeth, his eyes darting from the dropped bag of presents to Chrom’s hand exploring Frederick’s crotch. “Were we not supposed to give him presents?”

Chrom laughed softly. “What do you think I’m doing?” Finishing with a wink, Chrom grinned when he got his very own present, popping Frederick’s semi-hard cock out of his pants.

Robin grimaced, watching as Chrom wiggled his hips, not even hiding his own growing erection as he slowly slid his hand up and down Frederick's turgid cock. This was not what Robin had planned. He just wanted to put the presents down, wake Freddy Bear up and open them up and play with their new toys. It was supposed to be a nice surprise.

He sighed, folding his arms up as Chrom bit his lip in order to stop gasps from escaping his mouth, his hard cock tightly packed into his leather trousers. With a pained groan, Chrom lifted his legs up, and quickly loosened his pants, pulling them down to his thighs and releasing his cock into the open air. Grinning, he continued to stroke Frederick's cock, careful not to make too much noise.

Unfortunately for him, he was never careful enough.

“Milord? What are you doing?”

Chrom tensed up when Frederick drowsily grasped onto his bare thighs. Frederick blinked, the urge to sleep beating against his head. Chrom’s heavy weight on his abdomen helped shook the drowsiness away, and that’s not including that he had Chrom’s bare ass right in front of him, just looking to be grabbed.

“Just giving you your present,” Chrom replied cheekily, giving a light squeeze with his fist, the cock squirting a little bit of pre-cum in excitement. “Merry Christmas.”

The cock was at full hardness, so plump and thick and lengthy. It was perfect, an amazing prize. His hand explored Frederick's shaft, creeping down to Frederick's balls. Chrom hissed when Frederick removed his hands from his thighs to take a rough grab onto his asscheeks, spreading them apart to give everyone a shameless sight of his hole.

Frederick smiled, as Chrom's brown hole winked at him, excitement pumping through his veins. He would reprimand Chrom for his unbecoming behavior, but for now, he knew what his prince needed. Shoving his fingers into his mouth, he kept one hand on a cheek while he dragged the slicked fingers up and down the curve of Chrom's back. He admired the taut firmness of Chrom's back and the tantalizing sight of his hole looking so inviting, framed by his beautiful cheeks.

He dipped his fingers down to press against Chrom’s taint, poking at the sensitive balls before dragging it up back against Chrom’s rim. Circling the tip of his fingers against the entrance, he carefully slid his fingers into Chrom, his ears perked and ready to stop at the sound of pain.

Chrom took it in, his body tensing but quickly relaxing and adjusting themselves to the feel of Frederick's fingers. Soon enough, Frederick was pumping his fingers in and out of Chrom, deep until the rim was pressed against his knuckles. Chrom continued to give affection to Frederick's erection, giving simple caresses with his hand.

When they were sure they were ready, Chrom pulled himself up, his ass squeezing when Frederick’s finger slipped out. His ass instinctively clenched himself, now free from intrusion but Chrom didn’t plan to leave it empty for long.

Turning around, he grinned widely, taking a look at Frederick's flustered expression, cheeks red and eyes blazing with lust and desire. Getting into position, Chrom adjusted Frederick's cock with his hand and lowered himself down.

Chrom made a breathless moan, when he slid himself down, taking up more of Frederick’s cock inside of him. Frederick took a hold of the prince’s muscular thighs, keeping track of how much Chrom could take. He didn’t need to worry since Chrom could take it, slamming down onto Frederick’s prick with furor.

Soon enough, they were rutting heavily, Chrom sliding up and down onto Frederick’s meaty cock with a wild smile on his face, while Frederick looked on, almost in amazement as his prince continued to ride him like a horse.

"Gods, your cock is so amazing, Frederick," Chrom said, moaning with the depth of his throat as he went all the way down and the cock hit him in the perfect spot. "It's a great present."

Frederick nodded slowly, words incapable of escaping his lips. He thought he was the one who was getting presents. Ignoring the turn of events, Frederick continued to thrust his hips into Chrom, his hands roaming up and down the thick muscle of Chrom’s thighs, gliding to his firm side muscles before settling to pump Chrom’s own hard-on.

The two men continued to fuck, Chrom starting to relax in pace as Frederick became assertive. Frederick pulled himself up, just in the perfect position for his teeth to take a bite of Chrom's pebble-like nipples, tweaking it lightly. Chrom gasped, clawing at the back of Frederick's head, encouraging him more.

On the other side of the room, Robin frowned, as he sat crossed legged, placing presents around the Christmas tree. How cruel, he pouted as he tried his best to ignore the noises the prince and his knight were making. To invite him to put presents just for Chrom to ignore him and have his own little fun.

Robin frowned harder when he glanced back and was met with the sight of Chrom being fucked, his body limp and clutching tight at Frederick's back as Frederick pummeled his cock in and out of Chrom's body, his balls slamming against Chrom's asscheeks in a rapid pace.

Maybe he should just leave and go back to his room and drink some eggnog.

He stood up, ready to tell Chrom his plans. It would just be too rude to leave without saying anything. Approaching the two, Robin cleared his throat.

Before he could say anything, he was dragged closer by Chrom, who grabbed him tightly by the sleeve. Robin blinked rapidly when Chrom pulled him close enough that he was almost touching their bare skins, slippery with sweat. 

“What-”

“Look.”

Chrom pointed down, and Robin understood what Chrom wanted. Not exactly sure why, but not ready to displeased his friend, Robin clicked his tongue and crouched down to get a highlighted view of Frederick's cock thrusting deep inside of his friend's ass.

Robin couldn’t help but be a bit embarrassed as he watched Frederick slam himself into Chrom again and again. The girthy cock spread Chrom so widely, he was surprised Chrom could handle it. The balls, now shining with sweat, were like orbs, looked perfect settling right underneath Chrom’s asscheeks when Frederick thrust in balls deep.

He didn't notice but his face was soon right there close, watching intently as Frederick filled Chrom up. He was close enough that he moved a few millimeters, he was sure his face would be right there, nuzzling with their private organs.

His thoughts were interrupted when Chrom let out a grunt and came, spilling his cum all over his and Frederick’s chest. Frederick followed likewise, huffing loudly as he erupted inside Chrom, who smiled as hot cum flooded his insides, like a tap, squirting in with thick bursts. Robin blinked slowly, staring at how Frederick’s shaft trembled at every squirt, and how his balls lifted itself up at every release.

When they separated, it was signaled with a lewd pop, the sound of Frederick's cock leaving Chrom's hole. Robin watched with wide eyes, the sight of white cum attempting their best to escape from Chrom made his heart jumped a beat. Chrom turned his head back and met with Robin's eyes, who looked at him with a mixture of jealousy, frustration, and arousal. It was then, with a cheeky grin when Chrom wiggled his hips slightly before pressing it against Robin's face.

Robin yelped when his nose was suddenly filled with the scent of Chrom's and Frederick's masculine scent, and it rubbed against Chrom's tailbone. Too shocked to back away, Robin blushed when he realized that Frederick's cum was leaking out of Chrom, escaping and dribbling against his lips.

"It tastes good, doesn't it?"

Chrom purred as he pressed his back against Robin's face, grinding his bottom in a desperate attempt for Robin to just take it. Robin whined, his hands creeping up to squeeze onto the back of Chrom's thigh before he shamelessly nuzzled his face against Chrom's sweaty cheeks.

Robin continued to lap and taste Chrom and Frederick’s personal flavor, his nose inhaling deeply at the arousing scent. His head was in a haze as he lapped and licked and tasted the meal in front of him, greedily taking it all. His tongue stopped from just lapping the rim before digging past Chrom’s sphincter to seek more of Frederick’s cum.

When he pulled back, Chrom’s ass was licked clean, left with only light red marks from Frederick’s earlier fucking. Robin panted, not sure what exactly happened but not sure if he should say anything else.

Chrom just flopped onto the bed, his ass perk and clean before he turned his head back to Robin and asked, "Did you like your present?"

Robin blushed. “I-It was awful!”

“Hah! Well, I’m sure Frederick got another present for you then.”

Robin froze before turning around to see Frederick fully hard and ready to hustle. Robin gulped, his eyes dropping down to Frederick’s erection.

It was going to be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super quickie done because of dumb joke. thanks for reading and sorry for mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick/Gaius + Chrom/Robin swinging

There were many off-based rumors between Chrom and Robin. Sure, they were awfully close to each other and they did hit off quickly, but that doesn’t mean that they were in a relationship. Yeah, Robin could be cute sometimes and Chrom does feel protective of him, but it’s not he was in love with him or anything.

It was almost a relief when Robin and Frederick hooked up and the rumors subsided. Even though Chrom knew of Robin’s little crush on his loyal knight, he was surprised that Frederick reciprocated Robin’s feelings. It really put a different spin on Frederick’s wariness about how close the prince and the tactician had been.

With the rumors between Chrom and Robin, the overprotectiveness of Frederick and his status as the royal prince, there wasn’t anyone that had the tenacity to even see or interact with Chrom beyond the level of the leader of the Shepherds. So, it was a shock to him when Gaius came up to him and just treated him like any other person, with all the teasing and the nicknames that come with it.

Eventually, they ended up being a couple, in one way or another.

Robin was absolutely excited when Chrom confessed to him about his relationship with Gaius. Chrom could still remember Robin exclaiming, “That’s wonderful! Oh, we could do some double dates, just the four of us!”

It was such an unexpected reaction that Chrom distinctly remembered laughing and saying that it might be a possibility. He didn’t expect Gaius to be so taken by the idea when he mentioned it to Gaius one late night.

“Sounds like a great idea, Blue. A night of fun with those two, it could be interesting.” Gaius said, propping his head on his palm as his eyes lingered on Chrom’s bare body, slicked with sweat after a night of fucking. It had been another night of drinks and sex, which seem to be what was happening when he was with Gaius.

“You think so? I never expected you to want to do something like as stifling as a couple date.” Chrom replied. He blushed slightly as Gaius continued to linger his sights on his body. Despite how many times they had done, the post-coital talk was always a bit too embarrassing.

“Oh, if I had my own way, it won’t be some stuffy date with your fancy braised turkeys and mashed yams,” Gaius said, a hint of a smirk climbing onto his face. “Mmm, I’m getting excited.”

“If you’re so interested, you can arrange it with Robin,” Chrom answered sternly, turning his back towards Gaius. As much as he enjoyed this pillow talk, the idea of being openly affectionate with Gaius in front of Robin gave his stomach a nervous ache. He could already tell that Gaius was going to be a handful if they were going to do this, and just the thought was making him embarrassed.

“Aww, Blue.” Gaius cooed, wrapping his arms around Chrom’s waist. “Are you getting jealous? You’re my favorite if you need to reminded. And it’ll be fun, I promise.”

Chrom sighed, and leaned his back against Gaius’ embrace. He wondered how he had fallen for such a man, but the kisses on his neck was a nice reminder.

\-----

Chrom sat awkwardly in his tent, as he watched Gaius and Robin talked about… something. He wasn’t paying attention. He switched his view to Frederick, who gave him a dry smile. It was really surprising that Frederick even agreed, he thought that Frederick would be the main opposition but it seemed like they managed to rope him into it easily.

Chrom and Frederick haven’t really talked about the fact that Frederick was dating Robin. Chrom wasn’t a man to pry, though he would admit to himself that he was interested to know how it happened.

“Milord, would you like some tea?” Frederick asked again, for the fourteenth time. Chrom shook his head and refused. He could tell that Frederick was doing his best to fill in the empty air, but he really didn’t want to spend the whole night with a full bladder. He looked back at Gaius and Robin, who were now whispering something to each other. How suspicious.

“Alright, I think we had enough simple talk,” Gaius exclaimed. He beamed at Chrom with affection before Robin continued, “Right. It’ll be fun, right?”

“What’ll be fun?” Chrom asked. He was already confused that they decided to start their ‘couple date; so late at night, but they haven’t even done anything yet. Luckily, he had a few snacks beforehand, but he was expecting a nice meal and maybe a good conversation about life. But Frederick and Chrom had just been waiting for anything to happen while Gaius and Robin chattered about something.

“Oh, you’ll see it soon,” Gaius answered with a handsome smirk that sent chills down Chrom’s back.

Chrom settled his sights on his hands on his lap. If they were just going to talk all night, then maybe he should just ask them to leave. He had a long day tomorrow, and well, it was kinda boring. He looked back up to say something but paused when he noticed Robin was sitting next to him.

“Robin?”

“Chrom?” Robin asked, his innocent eyes staring back at him. Robin slowly leaned closer, and Chrom gulped. Robin was getting too close for his comfort. Did Robin always have such pretty eyes? And Lips? And-

The prince froze when Robin suddenly closed the gap and kissed him on his lips. Robin’s hands reached out to hold tightly onto Chrom’s thighs, sliding onto it affectionately. Chrom’s mind was in haywire, trying to contemplate what was happening. Why was Robin kissing him? Why wasn’t he stopping this? Did Robin always have such soft lips?

He didn’t pull back, and he instinctively relented when Robin nudged his tongue against his lips. As they sloppily kissed, tongues tangled, his hands hovered over Robin’s shoulders, not knowing what to do.

When they, or more accurately Robin pulled back, Chrom just stared at him stunned, confused and perplexed.

“W-What was that for?!” Chrom exclaimed before catching the sight of Gaius cradling Frederick and lapping at the older man’s adam's apple.

“Gaius, what are you doing?!” Chrom yelled, his face red with embarrassment and shock. Gaius casually turned his head back, “Chrom, we’re swinging.”

“S-Swinging?”

“Sharing partners, you know?” Gaius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He grinned and tilted his head. “Told you it wouldn’t be boring.”

Chrom stared back at the thief, his mind blown away. Sharing partners? He darted his eyes at Robin who smiled tenderly at him. He and Robin? Gaius and Frederick? He wasn’t sure if he had enough time to understand everything.

“I-I’m not sure if I’m fine with this.” He mumbled out, his voice shaken. Gaius just smiled, “Are you sure? You seem interested, based on that hard-on you’re having.”

His hands quickly covered his crotch, and Chrom nearly died from embarrassment. Why was it getting hard? It was just a kiss. A kiss from Robin. With tongue. It was no big deal.

His embarrassment swelled and he could feel his ears turning bright red when he overheard Robin exclaimed excitedly, “Woah, Chrom. I didn’t know you were so hung!”

“Just why?” Chrom asked exasperatedly, struggling to ignore the fact that Robin was staring down at his crotch with a sense of reverence. “Why? Why? Why?”

“Well, when you mentioned the double date idea, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to check out the rumor that Frederick here,” he said with a grab of Frederick’s crotch, who answered with a muffled groan, “was packing.”

Robin piped up, “Yeah, he’s huge! I love it!”

Chrom groaned. Too much information for one night. Closing his eyes tight shut, he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. Why didn’t he expect this from Gaius? Was this normal? Why was everyone treating this so casually?

  
“And don’t lie and say you haven’t thought of fucking Robin before.” Gaius finished with a cocky grin, before returning his attention back to Frederick, shifting his hips just slightly above Frederick’s groin, giving him an impromptu lap dance. Frederick just stared at Gaius, trying to keep a straight face, but there was a bright patch of red on his cheeks and his eyes were focused on Gaius’s hips, hinting interested.

“I-I’ve never-” Chrom argued back, but when his eyes settled onto the tactician pressed against his arm, his heart dropped. He couldn’t say that he really never thought of Robin in a sexually way. But it was just one or two thoughts, he promised.

Robin smiled affectionately, brushing his hands through Chrom’s blue locks. Getting closer, Robin confessed, “To be honest, I can’t say I never thought of you. Ever since we met, I had always had some… thoughts.”

Fingers brushed from Chrom’s thighs, moving closer and closer to his groin. “Sometimes I think of you just taking charge and-” Robin paused, nibbling on his lower lip, “and pushing me down onto my knees and just-”

Chrom groaned, his ears ringing. Was Robin saying the truth? There’s no way that sweet Robin would have any thoughts like that, ESPECIALLY for him, right?

“Let me just show you.”

The sound of his zipper being pulled down brought Chrom back to earth, and he stared down in shock as he watched Robin fuddle with his pants. His erection sprung up, pre-cum glistening the weighty shaft. Robin’s amazed expression brought an odd sense of pride inside of him, but he couldn’t stop but think back to how Gaius reacted when they first made love.

Well, fucked might be the more accurate word.

Chrom looked back at Gaius, who was stroking Frederick’s cock with unabashed glee. Even from his angle, he could tell that those rumors aren’t just rumors. Frederick was hung and meaty, his cock standing tall in a midst of bushy hair. He was surprised that Robin would be able to take it at all. Did he? He never really knew if they went all the way. The mind flashes thoughts of Robin moaning and groaning as he took Frederick’s fat cock and it sent a shameful surge of arousal straight to his dick. He shouldn’t be thinking about his friends like that.

He swallowed. Was Gaius going to take it? He felt a spur of jealousy but also a hint of concern for the thief. His stomach churned.

“Chrom, stop looking at them,” Robin said, before grasping Chrom’s own upstanding cock. With a slight pout, Robin started to stroke Chrom slowly, his free hand exploring the rest of Chrom’s body. Lingering around his thighs, to his balls and rubbing the ridge of his asscrack, Robin focused his whole attention on making Chrom good, while maintaining eye contact with Chrom’s eyes.

Chrom flinched, his mixed feelings about Robin rubbing him off, those hands that he was so familiar with touching somewhere in intimate, something that he had only thought of in his lonesome. “Does this feel good?”

“Yeah,” Chrom breathe out, “It feels good, Robin.” The male’s name on his lips made his stomach squeezed and he felt a bit of guilt. Was he betraying Gaius? He tried to shift his eyes to see what Gaius was doing but the feel of wet lips around his cock stopped him in his tracks.

He watched as Robin swallowed his cock, continuing to keep eye contact. Robin, like an expert, swallowed him deeper down his throat, and Chrom couldn’t help but groan from the feeling of a tight throat around his aching cock. Robin, his tactician, his friend, was now swallowing him down to the base, his nose settling against this trimmed pubes before slowly pulling it back with ease.

Robin smiled as he watched Chrom’s chest bounced from heavy breathing and the weight cock in his hands. How glad he was that Chrom was hung, he thought as his tongue flickered around the sensitive slit before he dived his head for more.

Chrom’s cock throbbed in Robin’s mouth and Robin cooed as his favourite prince’s slick cock continued to shiver in his mouth. Popping it off, and giving the slicked up appendage a slow seductive stroke with his hand, he grinned when he caught sight of what Gaius was doing.

Gaius was slowly lapping up Frederick’s hung dick, giving it little tiny licks. Frederick just groaned, his clothes in disarray in a pile nearby and his hands behind his head as he enjoyed Gaius’s service. It was difficult to get Frederick to agree with Gaius’s plan as he had deemed it vulgar and not fitting for soldiers working for Ylisse, but when Robin promised to call him “daddy” if he agreed, Frederick quickly flip-flopped on the idea.

Robin wasn't expecting Frederick to be into that kind of play but Gaius seemed to clue in, saying that Frederick seemed like ‘the type’.

“You like Freddy Bear’s cock?” Robin teased, as his hands continued to pump Chrom’s cock up and down who seemed to be stuck in his own head, muttering groans, his hands tangled up in his blue locks.

“Robin-,” Frederick breathe out, a long time since a word had left his lips since this whole event started, “You promised that you would relent from calling me that in public.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Da-”

“But if you must call me Freddy Bear, then I suppose I shall give you permission just for tonight.” Frederick interrupted, glaring at Robin, who stuck his tongue back at the wary knight.

“You’re so cute,” Robin replied, before returning his attention back to swallowing Chrom’s cock. Robin moaned like he was given a sweet treat, his tongue swirling around the sensitive cockhead.

“Fuck me, how do you get this cock in you?” Gaius muttered underneath his breath, his hands stroking up and down Frederick in rapid repetition. He could hear Robin answer but based on the muffled sound, he could tell that he was too busy swallowing Chrom’s cock to give an intelligible reply. Well, he didn’t expect one anyway, as he took his hands off Frederick’s lengthy cock and positioned himself.

Taking a deep breath, Gaius swallowed the beast of a cock down, his throat stretched out as he dipped his head lower. Any area of cock that he couldn’t swallow, he massaged with his hands, and he fluttered his eyes at Frederick who just stared down at him with a flustered expression. He could tell why Robin was attracted to Frederick even beyond his cock. It was fun to tease the stern man, to attempt to get him to break through this knightly demeanor.

Gaius’s ass twitched. The thought of having such a big dick inside of him gave him a thrill, not unlike the feel of robbing a corrupted noble or leaving a battle with lots of loot. His hands crept down to his own ass, just gliding down the back to the curve of his butt.

As he continued to lick and lapped at Frederick’s cock, his own hand is doing an exploration of its own, sliding a finger inside his hole in preparation. As Gaius fingered himself, Chrom was busy watching as Robin continued to swallow him up and down to the base of his groin, acting like it was the best thing to do in the world.

When Robin pulled off for the last time, Chrom didn’t expect Robin to ask such a personal question.

“Chrom, have you ever thought of fucking me?” Robin asked, peppering kisses along the underside of Chrom’s shaft. The side of Robin’s face covered with his drool-slicken cock set Chrom’s heart throbbing.

“I-I,” Chrom started, before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I thought of fucking you. Just bending you over during one of our war council meetings and sliding inside your tight ass.” Chrom answered, shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth. He could see Gaius grinning, amused at Chrom's attempted at dirty talk.

“Y-Yeah, I thought about that too. Just you would come into my tent late at night and just have your way with me.” Robin confessed, his voice slightly shaky. His tone was being more conscious, more confident. He gulped.

“Nice.” Gaius piped up, making the prince-tactician couple blushed bright red.

“Ugh, thanks for ruining the mood,” Robin said. Despite his words, he smiled back, appreciative of Gaius’s comment. It was starting to get a bit… weird. Weirder than it needed to be.

“Maybe we should start getting into the main event?” Gaius replied with a laugh, “I’ve been ready for this all night, and we shouldn’t daddle away.”

Robin nodded and quickly started pulling his clothes off. Gaius and Robin quickly arranged themselves onto different sides of the bed, making it so that they can easily see each other. Gaius gave a little wink at Robin as he slipped off his shirt and pants who laughed at the gesture.

Whereas, Chrom gulped hard as his eyes felt down on Robin’s bare plush bottom. Gods, was he really going to fuck that?

“Chrom, are you going to take off your clothes?” Robin asked, tilting his head back, as he bent forward, stretching his limbs. “Do you need help?”

Stammering, Chrom shook his head and quickly started to remove his own clothes, his hands shaking nervously. He darted his eyes back at the view of Robin’s soft plump bottom, how grabbable it looked, and how much of a handful each cheek would be.

His cock throbbed with excitement.

Gaius stripped down quickly and was brazenly stretching his body, showing off his lithe and toned body. He grinned cockily as he saw Robin staring back at him, who blushed and quickly stated, “I’m just jealous of how you looked. I wish I can build muscle like that.”

“Well, you’re a mage, so you don’t have to worry about that so much. But if you want, I can give you some work out tips.” Gaius said.

“Yeah… Anything is better than Frederick’s, that’s for sure.” Robin replied, scratching his head. Frederick scoffed from behind Gaius' back and Robin chuckled and apologized, giving a little bow. Chrom brazenly stared at Robin.

“Though, I must say… your ass is looking pretty good,” Gaius teased. “Would love a taste of that.”

Robin just clicked his tongue.

Frederick finally stood up and made himself known, his ripped body eliciting claps from Gaius. Bulging biceps, pecs, and toned abdominals, Gaius wolf-whistled. Robin’s a lucky guy.

“Damn, you get with that every night?”

“Not every night,” Frederick answered for Robin, who looked amused. “Just three times a week, the appropriate amount.”

“That’s because my ass hurts too much the day after,” Robin teased. Gaius flinched, his body stern. “Come on, don’t scare me like that.”

“I’m joking… kinda.” Robin said. Frederick stayed stern, not sure to take what Robin was saying as a compliment but Robin’s beaming smile put his mind at least.

“So how are we doing this?” Chrom finally said, brushing his hands through his bangs. He stood awkwardly, his stiffie standing tall. He wasn’t sure if it was approximate to stand close to Robin, despite his budding desire to just wrap the tactician in his arms.

“Well, you gonna prepare me, right?” Robin said reassuringly, bending over, his fat ass bulging indecently for Chrom’s view. “I got some lube in that pocket”

“Pass some for me too, I’m not completely sure if I can handle Mister Anaconda there.” Gaius teased, squeaking as Frederick shifted behind him and grabbed onto his asscheeks.

Chrom nodded, taking out the lube and tossing it to Gaius who caught it like a pro. Robin turned back confused, he didn’t saw Chrom put any on his fingers so-

His train of thoughts was paused when Chrom pushed him down on to the bed, spread his legs widely and leaned his face close to his bottom. Robin quickly realized what Chrom was planning and gulped.

He didn’t expect Chrom to be into this, but when the feeling of Chrom’s tongue lapped around his pink hole, chills went cursing through his entire body. “Oh right, Chrom loves eating ass, just all the time. Bends me over just to taste me whenever he’s bored.”

Gaius’s explanation helped reduce Robin’s worry, and Robin spread his legs wider for Chrom’s ease. Chrom’s groaning and increased pace helped Robin ease into the act.

As Chrom continued to stuff his face between Robin’s cheeks, licking and lapping and tasting everything, Gaius was slowly being spread by Frederick’s long fingers, with long easy pumps and little curls that send shocks of pleasure through the thief’s body.

“Oh yeah, this is good.” Gaius purred. He thought that this plan might end badly but it looked like everything was going well. Robin was laid slacked, smiling peacefully as Chrom continued to groan and kiss Robin’s hole like he was starving.

He looked back at Frederick. He was so worried about Chrom that he forgot about his partner. With a grin, Gaius pushed back, the fingers sliding deeper inside of him. “You’re so good at this, Frederick.”

Frederick nodded, as he continued to finger Gaius’ perk bottom, a hand grabbing tight onto Gaius’s waist as he fingerfucked the thief. In and out, dragging it slowly then changing paces. He licked his lips at the sight of Gaius’s muscular back, dripping with sweat, just clinging down to his shoulder blades and his back muscles. So much different from the softness of Robin’s body but tantalizing in its own way.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready,” Gaius moaned out, “come on, give it to me already. I want to try that cock that everyone can’t stop talking about.”

Frederick nodded, his heavy cock all lubed up and ready to go. With a tight hold onto Gaius’s waist, he got into position and slowly leaned inside. Gaius tensed up as he felt Frederick’s fat cockhead pressed against his cock, but quickly forced himself to relax. After a few moments, Frederick’s cock was three quarters in, and Gaius could really feel himself getting full.

On the other side, Chrom was too busy enjoying Robin’s taste to even acknowledge the fact that Gaius was being fucked in front of him. How he had thought of pushing Robin onto the ground and feasting on that plump ass that had teased him ever since they met. How Robin would just bend over to pick something in his presence, how he would shift his hips just to make his ass look even more delicious. Chrom’s mind was in heaven until the calling of his name made him fell.

“Chrom, I want to get fucked,” Robin requested, his face smiling back in pleasure. Chrom blinked and nodded, quickly shuffling into position. His fingers pressed against the hole, now loose and prepared after multiple kisses and tongue massages. He angled his cock right at the entrance and gave one deep thrust.

Robin almost screamed out, when Chrom slide in bottoms-deep, his mind wrecked in ecstasy. After being teased by Chrom’s tongue and watching Gaius getting slowly fucked by Frederick, a thick meaty cock from one of his dearest friend was just what he needed.

“Fuck me fast, I can handle it,” Robin purred, letting out a sigh of relief when Chrom followed and started slamming it hard. All sexual frustrations that had been nipped in the bud since the two had gotten with their partners came pouring out and Robin and Chrom were grunting and moaning, fucking each other like they were in heat.

Gaius’s competitive edge came forth, and arched his back against Frederick’s broad chest, and whispered into the knight’s ear, “Doesn’t it piss you off that they’re fucking in front of you? That Chrom is making Robin his cumdump?”

Frederick answered, “I’m happy to see my liege and Robin so affectionate together. It brings a warmth to my heart.”

Gaius stared blankly. Well, that didn’t work.

Chrom and Robin were fucking hard, Chrom slamming into Robin with such powerful thrusts that loud meaty slaps were ringing through the tent, Frederick was taking his time with Gaius, taking it slowly and letting Gaius accommodate his size. The burn in Gaius told him he can handle more, and he pondered how he could get the knight to fuck him harder.

He licked his lips and remembered what Robin had told him.

“Frederick, I’ve been really naughty, don’t you think I should be punished?”

“...Gaius, are you the one taking food from the canteen late at night? We need those to make breakfast.”

“No! That was Stahl. Er, I meant,” Gaius said, grabbing onto Frederick’s hands and pulling them to hold onto his pecs, “I’ve been really naughty, Dad-dy?”

Frederick huffed loudly and tighten his hold on Gaius’s chest, feeling up the budding pecs with his huge hands. Gaius smiled, and continued, “I think I need a deep fucking from daddy. Please?”

Frederick didn’t say anything but push Gaius down onto the bed, and hold the thief firmly on the shoulders. With a long, slow pullback of his cock out of Gaius’s ass, he gave one deep thrust that made Gaius see stars before quickening the pace, his hips slamming against Gaius’s ass.

“Oh fuck,” Gaius swore underneath his breath, as Frederick slammed deep inside of him. Did he bit too much that he can chew? Again and again, the prince and the knight continued to fuck the two writhing men into the bed, mixing the tent with moans of pleasure and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Gaius felt limp, his body just exhausted and laid onto the bed as Frederick continued to fuck him harder, relentless. He had no idea how Robin could handle this on a tri-weekly basis. He had a lot more respect for the kid.

Chrom and Robin were too busy kissing, their tongues wrapped around each other as Chrom fucked deep into Robin, his hands roaming, touching, doing anything just to feel Robin’s skin. Robin cooed back, whispering sweet nothings to Chrom, how much he wanted Chrom to fuck him, how he could do this every night, how much he loves Chrom. Every word that left his lips just spurred Chrom harder, slamming and thrusting inside Robin without a care in the world.

Fredrick likewise just kept fucking Gaius, his mind blind to anything but Gaius’s teasing and the tight vise around his cock. His muscular body pumped with adrenaline leaked with sweat, dribbling down onto the curve of his pecs, and falling down onto Gaius. His body was automatic, as it only focused on thrusting deep inside Gaius until he reached completion.

They didn’t know which couple finished first or how long it lasted. But when Frederick and Chrom were finished and were finally sane enough to break out of their euphoric fucking, they were left with Robin and Gaius, thick white loads of cum dripping out of his holes, and the bed stained with remnants of their semen.

“Oh gods,” Gaius said, “That was-”

“Amazing.” Robin finished. They were so tired, so exhausted. Robin turned his head slightly, just to see Chrom standing behind him, his cock finally flaccid, and his toned and ripped body just soaked in sweat. As if he had run a marathon. The bright pinkness on his cheeks, the messiness of his hair and his exhausted smile brought cheer to Robin’s face.

“You look so cute, Chrom,” Robin said sleepily, “Now clean me up.”

“Er, you want me to eat my own load out?” Chrom asked, his brows scrunched up.

“N-No! Jeez, just some tissues or something. You really like eating bottoms, don’t you?”

Chrom cleaned his throat, and avoided the guiding question, as he quickly rushed to the drawer to look for tissues.

“Gods, Robin. How can you handle this?” Gaius spoke up, “I think this is just going to be a one-time thing.”

“Really?!” Robin yelled, before shamefully clearing his throat. “I mean, really?”

Gaius paused to answer, “Maybe a two-time thing. But I’m not sure if I want to sit on that dick. But maybe…” With a wink, he continued, “Maybe you would like to get some of my cock.”

Robin scoffed, “Jeez, what makes you think that?”

“Aww, come on. I saw you checking me out when we were stripping.”

Robin just pouted at him, before asking.

“But what does that leave Chrom and Frederick?”

The two turned to see Frederick and Chrom who stared back. “There’s no way I can handle that,” Chrom said, signaling at Frederick’s cock, which even when flaccid was still quite impressive.

“Don’t knock it till you try it, Blue,” Gaius said with a wink. Chrom chuckled, “If you can’t handle that, there’s no way I can.”

“If we must, then I wouldn’t mind being on the bottom for you, Milord,” Frederick spoke up.

The three stared at the knight before Gaius and Robin started cheering.

“Good for you, Blue! You lucky bastard!”

“Woah, Chrom! Good luck!”

Chrom smiled wryly at his group of friends. Gods, what kind of people did he end up with?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sup, sorry for the lack of updates. Kinda hard to figure out how to move the plot of Manhandled but I'll work it out, probably.
> 
> Sorry if you're sick of Chrom and Robin and ass eating. They're my go-to for story ideas. Thanks for comments/kudos/ and support. Sorry for any typos or tense problems. Have a good day.
> 
> edit: follow me on my tumblr raggyscribes.tumblr.com for high quality memes.


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you have any fantasies?”

Niles jolted out of his euphoria and looked at the dragonic prince between his legs. Corrin stared back at him thoughtfully, his hand pumping Nile’s length slowly, almost teasingly.

“So, do you?”

Niles groaned when Corrin punctuated his question with a quick rub of his glossy cockhead with his thumb. He was confused at first when Corrin pulled him into his treehouse and didn’t immediately start swallowing his cock, but it seemed that the prince was in a curious mood.

“Mmm, is the prince thinking about me? I’m not sure that if your innocent mind can handle them.”

Corrin smiled. “Try me.” To demonstrate, Corrin dipped his head lower, sticking out his pink and wet tongue to drag along the underside of Nile’s dark cock, lavishing the length with saliva. Niles shut his eyes tight, and tilt his head back, resting back on the mattress. Having a prince of Nohr lather his tongue against his filthy cock was almost a daily occurrence but no matter how often he watched Corrin suck on him, it always felt like the first time.

“I see…” Niles answered as Corrin continued to tease him with his tongue. “Well, I do have a fancy for some bondage. Are you interested?”

“Me tying you up? I’m not sure if my rope skills are sufficient enough,” Corrin joked, winking back at the thief. He went lower, giving Nile’s sensitive balls kisses, before returning back to working the shaft. “Any more?”

“I suppose roleplay can always be fun.” Niles purred back. He didn't know what made Corrin so talkative today, but it was fun. Usually, they leave the bed talk after they fucked. Corrin laughed, “If I wanted some roleplay, then I could always ask Odin.”

“Oh! I see. Have you-”  
  
“I’m the one asking questions here,” Corrin said seductively, jerking Niles’ cock with lazy strokes. “I’m not going any further until I get something juicy.”

“Oh my, but aren’t what you’re holding good enough? Niles replied back, regretting it quickly when Corrin released his grasp with a stern look. “Oh right, oh right!”

Gods, dealing with Prince Corrin could be such a hassle. But the bright grin on Corrin’s face when he returned his hand back onto Niles’s cock reminded him why he was so enamored when he first met the prince. It was so different when Prince Leo’s usual cocky smirk or disgruntled expression. Talking about Prince Leo…

“Well...” The words he wanted to say danced around in his throat. He wasn’t sure if it would be right to admit, but Corrin did force it out of him. To threaten him to be left without relief, any man would succumb to such torture. “Shameful for me to confess but I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have Prince Leo in bed.”

The shift of Corrin’s expression, turning blank and almost confused, alerted Niles. Had he gone too far? Normally, he would be fine with his teasing remarks getting a negative reaction, but he was dealing with the prince. And a prince with his delicates in his hand.

Niles let out a sigh of relief when Corrin turned back to his smiling self, almost beaming back at him. “Is that so? Tell me more.”

The sudden hot wet mouth enveloping Niles’s cock spurred the man to follow orders, and he folded his hands to the back of his head and watched Corrin dipped his head lower down, swallowing his length and making it stretch his pretty pink lips.

“I’m not sure if you noticed but that brother of yours has a nice bottom.” Niles started, his hands clutching the mattress covers hard. Corrin cocked his eyebrows up, a ridiculous sight when his mouth was stuffed with cock, and Niles tried his best not to laugh. “Nice and plump. Sometimes I want to just give it a little squeeze, especially when he’s bent over, looking for books.”

“And?” Corrin popped off for the moment and asked, before returning his lips against Nile’s slicked up cock.

“Have you seen his body? Absolutely gorgeous. A perfect work of art.” Niles mumbled, thinking back when he first saw Leo in his bathing suit. Oh, how much he was bullied by Leo due to the remarks that kept escaping from his lips that day, but how could he not comment on his prince’s beauty. Especially that bottom of his.

“And I wonder if Prince Leo is as good as riding men as he is skilled on a horse,” Niles continued, dragging the words in a drawl. He could envision it right now, Prince Leo, disheveled and messy, sliding up and down on his cock, seeking only pleasure. “The idea of him calling out my name as he rode me, was something that accompanied me in many lonely nights.”

The fluttering of Corrin’s eyelashes signaled that Niles should continue on, so Nile widened his legs for comfort, and rambled on, “The idea of Prince Leo sucking my cock was such a sinful thought. You understand that I couldn’t simply dismiss it. He has such a sharp tongue sometimes. I bet it can be put to better use.”

Corrin moaned, his head dipping lower down until his nose was buried in the forest of Nile’s pubes, before pulling it slowly up. The tight wet mouth wrapped around Niles’ cock was sensational, and Niles could tell that it wouldn’t be long before he finished. Words escaped his lips in a desperate attempt to get Corrin to go faster, “Sometimes I dreamt of having you two on my beck and call.”

Corrin choked, startled, his throat squeezing hard against the meaty cock down his gullet. It took a short moment for him to regain his composure but he quickly gain it back and more. Turning up the speed, Corrin proceeded to give Niles the wettest blowjob he could, his tongue wrapping around at any skin, his hands gripping firmly onto those muscular brown thighs. He fluttered his eyelashes, swallowing Nile’s cock with rapid desperation. It was almost like he was milking him for cum with his mouth.

Nile’s groans filled the room, words stumbling out of his mouth clumsily, “Just the thought of two princes on their knees, ass up. Just ready for my taking.” Prince Leo looking away bashfully, his pale and perky bottom posed and slicked up ready for his cock, while beautiful, Corrin wiggingly his ass at him, teasingly pulling one cheek to entrance him with his hole. Just the two noble princes reduce to such degradation for his own personal perversion. Leo, someone who had taken him when no one else would blink at the sight of his corpse, and Corrin, someone who had treated him kindly without any ulterior motives-

Niles let out a strangled cry, as he grasped hard onto Corrin’s head, sinking his cock balls deep into Corrin’s throat. Corrin moaned back, accepting Nile’s length with shameless glee, tears appearing at the tips of his eyes, as the cock spurted hot gushes of white cum down his throat.

When they separated, Niles was groaning as his body suffered from the after-effects of such pleasure while Corrin was massaging his throat casually.

“Oh, I apologize, milord,” Niles quickly said when he noticed Corrin, but Corrin deflected his worries with a wave of his hand. “Oh, you know I love it when you do that. When you’re all forceful,” Corrin replied back, sticking out his tongue cheekily.

“I see,” relief breezing through his body, Niles settled his ass back to the bed, watching Corrin carefully as he fluttered around the room, grabbing water bottles and their clothes on the ground.

“So, what are your fantasies?” Niles asked.

“Oh- It’s a bit embarrassing,” Corrin replied a blush of red appearing on his cheeks, the first time he looked flustered the whole night, “But I always wanted to be gangbanged, you know. Just imagine, a bunch of men just using me for their own toy...”

Corrin grinned bashfully, laughing as he scratched the back of his head while Niles looked at the prince blankly. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn’t the most perverse person in the whole army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done really quickly just to have something written. Sorry if it's bad. Thanks for reading and the support.


End file.
